


关于半魔的排卵期

by Donutboi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Miscarriage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutboi/pseuds/Donutboi
Summary: 意义不明的恶魔生理学（和毫无意义的肉）崽当然是他们俩生的哥哥被抹布的很惨…依旧是泥，有血腥描写注意随缘加章节
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

一般来说，性成熟后的雌性人类如果排卵期没有受孕，为了孕育后代变厚的子宫内膜就会在一周左右内脱落。如此每个月反复，算是每个月都有发情期了。

对于半魔来说，情况就有点不太一样了。且不说维吉尔明明从小到大体型都是标准的男性体型，下身却拥有一套完整的雌性器官。给哪个生物学家看，他们都摸不着头脑。不过半魔本身的存在就比较非科学，这样一想维吉尔这样的身体好像又非常理所当然。硬要说的话，恶魔不管什么性别都是一样的体型，也许在这方面维吉尔继承恶魔比较多吧。

更加让人惊讶的是维吉尔的排卵期。他像人类一样每个月都会定期排卵，只是不知道是不是因为来自恶魔基因的影响，他的排卵期是字面意义上的排卵期。未受精卵还在体内时外壳是软的，排出体外接触到空气之后则会慢慢变成硬壳。受精之后的卵壳会随着胎儿发育变得越来越薄，直到变成一层透明的膜，成为胎盘一样的存在。从发情期开始一直到体内未受精卵被排出，维吉尔都处于最佳受孕期，这个时间段大概是两周左右。随着未受精卵在子宫内变大，维吉尔的打斗和日常行为也会跟着改变。不管是高涨的情欲还是愈发酸胀的下腹都让他内心烦躁不已，临近产卵的前几天更是如此。这种时候靠近他是非常不明智的行为，也有很多不知情的人类为此丢了性命。

比起人类，从拥有灵敏嗅觉的部分恶魔视角来看，事情就不太一样了。在它们眼里维吉尔一定像是老旧动画片里散发香气的樱桃派，会引诱饥肠辘辘的主角一边闻着香气，一边夸张地向窗沿上的甜点漂浮过去。对于它们来说，处于排卵期的维吉尔身上散发出来的信息素是几乎可以用舌头尝到的香浓，只可惜大多数情况下它们的下场和那些无知的人类也差不了太多。一些智慧高等的恶魔把维吉尔比作捕蝇草，肥厚多汁的叶片上是甜美粘腻的蜜糖，当无知又贪婪的昆虫品尝到那些香甜的汁液时，它们也已经成为了他的盘中餐。

也是因为如此，即使维吉尔有一半的时间都处于最佳受孕期，真正受孕的时候却少之又少。也难怪，有胆量靠近他的人或者恶魔绝大多数都不明白他的狠戾，而他也绝不是会轻易雌伏在任何生物之下的人。但是凡事都有例外；即使是强大如他，也不是无敌的。对维吉尔来说，这其实是一个非常悲剧的事实。他的强大意味着能够打败他的人很大几率会拥有比他更冷血残暴的心，而他的体质也注定会被其利用。有哪个野心勃勃的恶魔或者人会放过像维吉尔这样完美的母体呢？即使自己不用，也可以利用他来创造最为精英的士兵。而维吉尔也确实落到了这样悲惨的下场，唯一对他来说可以算作宽慰的，是他大部分时间都没有自己的意识。那些清醒时期经历过的噩梦最终也被他从体内剖去了。但是即便如此，每一次宫颈被未受精卵撑开时，他还是控制不住地会想起在产崽时子宫几乎爆裂的剧痛，滴着腥臭涎液的恶魔，被他的宫缩挤得嘶嘶咆哮。那些布满倒刺的异性阴茎恶狠狠地顶撞他不堪重负的子宫，就算是把自己的幼崽给活生生操死在他体内也不会停下。有时这样的酷刑会持续到宫缩停止，而到了这个阶段维吉尔基本上也只能把所有的注意力放在呼吸上，根本没有力气去把体内已经死去的恶魔幼崽挤出去。很多时候他只能咬牙把指尖魔化成利爪，划开自己撑得近乎透明的肚皮，强忍着呕吐感拨弄开滑腻腻的肠子擒住自己圆鼓鼓的子宫，粗暴地撕扯开那个带给他不幸的器官，放任里面的东西噗噜噜地掉落在地面上。第一次他在生产时被操晕过去，醒来发现宫缩已经结束，而他体内只剩下死胎时，那时候令人窒息的惊恐和绝望感他不管切割自己灵魂多少次，也忘却不了。

他数不清自己有多少次试图挖掉那个只会给他带来不幸的器官，只可惜每一次它都会完好地长回来。不知多少次他把那个滑腻圆润的器官捏成肉泥，却还是准时的在排卵期感受到下腹熟悉的酸胀感。为什么他没有像他的双生弟弟那样幸运呢？就算是斯巴达在世，也可能回答不了这个问题。甚至他的亲生父亲也或许会像那些恶魔一样使用他吧。

唯一让维吉尔庆幸的是，他的身体在极度虚弱的时候是不会分出养分来排卵的。也因此他才能从魔帝的手下逃走，虽然那对于他来说实在不是什么值得炫耀的事情。那时候属于他的魔力已经所剩无几了，一直被恶魔精液浇灌的他闻起来也和低级的恶魔差不多；现在又失去了他发情期独特的信息素，他在魔界居民眼里跟隐形人无异。在魔界漫无目地游走的那段时间他记的并不是很清晰，他只记得某一天自己仿佛被浓雾笼罩的意识突然像被针扎了一样，刺破了拢住他的麻木感。那是他很久很久没有感受过的共鸣，久到原本熟悉到和他几乎合为一体的气息如今却是生涩的刺痛。他拖着自己沉重的脚步向那个方向走去，每一次呼吸都像砂纸磨过肺部，每一步都让皮肤簌簌的脱落，而他模糊的视野里只剩下从小到大唯一守护过他的东西。嗡嗡的耳鸣声让他听不清声音，也许那时他的脑子也已经开始干裂了，他也不是很清楚。

后来他才知道，收管阎魔刀的人并不是什么普通的人类，而是跟他血脉相连的后代。维吉尔不喜欢回忆任何跟生育相关的事情，但是尼禄的存在迫使他搜刮了一下那些令人反胃的记忆。还好，尼禄的年龄说明他并不是魔帝手下的后代，再说一个刚出生的幼崽要逃出魔界更是天方夜谭。如果不是那段时间生下的…那么人选就只剩下一个了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章年轻双子造娃啦


	2. Chapter 2

早些时候他们兄弟两人性子是一样的臭，脑瓜也一样不太好使。普通人跟家人久别重逢是感动人心的场面，但丁和维吉尔见面却像两只冒犯对方领地的野猫一样龇起了牙。年轻的维吉尔对自己的身体还不是太了解，毕竟这样的体质世界上估计也就只有他一个，有什么疑问他也没有人可以去问。他还不知道他处于排卵期的身体在接近雄性恶魔时会是怎样的反应，也不知道处于最佳受孕期的他在雄性眼里是怎样的诱惑。

年轻气盛的两个人说着说着就吵了起来，吵着吵着就打了起来，打着打着…就变了味道。但丁被哥哥身上散发出来若有若无的甜腻香味撩得眼角发红，下手也越来越野蛮，甚至干脆扔了叛逆改为肉搏。他不明白内心躁动的欲望是从何而来，无处发泄的冲动表现成了纯粹的暴力，即使身上被捅出数个血窟窿也熟视无睹。维吉尔有些招架不住自己像疯狗一样的弟弟，但丁紧缩的瞳孔和低沉的咆哮都让他莫名地觉得两腿发软。

最终他因为一个小小的失足被按倒在地，阎魔刀顺势捅穿了但丁的腹部，效果却是甚微。从他嘴角溢出的血滴滴答答的落在了维吉尔的脸上，而但丁只是失了魂一样死死地盯着他，从喉咙里发出嘶哑的呜咽声，彷佛在质问维吉尔到底对他下了什么蠱让他神智不清。如此近的距离让维吉尔被血腥味和但丁身上暴涨的雄性费洛蒙熏得也是头脑发晕，被卵微微撑开的子宫兴奋地颤动起来，催动他的身体为交媾作准备。下身传来的酸胀感让维吉尔不由自主地缩紧了雌穴，又在感到一股温暖滑腻的液体被挤出体外时睁大了眼睛，对自己身体不管怎么说都不合时宜的反应感到不可置信。

但丁像是闻得到那股淫液腥甜的味道一样，呻吟了一声就把脑袋埋进了维吉尔的肩窝，逼得他不得不抬头把自己的脖颈暴露在但丁眼前。而他的混账弟弟毫不犹豫地张开自己血淋淋的嘴就咬上了他柔软脆弱的咽喉，尖利的牙掐住了他的气管和颈动脉，让维吉尔眼前微微发黑。他抓住但丁的头发想要把钉住自己的疯狗给扯下来，可得到的结果却是越合越紧的牙关，随着他用力的一扯撕开了覆盖着咽喉上柔软的皮肤和薄薄的肌肉，露出了里面砰砰跳动的颈动脉。足以致命的弱点赤裸裸地暴露在外让维吉尔肾上腺素暴涨起来，生存本能尖叫着命令他用尽全力来甩开快要致他与死命的敌人，同时又让他因为动脉被擒住的恐惧动弹不得，害怕过激的动作会让那层薄薄的血管壁被利齿划开。他狂跳的心脏会让他的血像坏掉的消防栓一样从破口喷出来，就算他拥有超人的自愈能力，也没法顶着那样的血压去修复动脉上的破口。死大概是死不了的，只是直到他血被放得不至于喷溅出来，或者有人帮他把血管的破口掐住，他都会处于任人鱼肉的状态。这是维吉尔无论如何都不想要的结果；也因此即使被暴涨的怒气逼得全身发抖，他还是暂时地安分了下来。他想要命令但丁从自己身上滚下去，却发现自己的声带也被但丁扯坏了，空气通过破口只发出了嘶嘶的气音。

像是终于发现自己肚子上还插着的一把刀一样，但丁哼哼两声把阎魔刀扯了出来，随手扔在了一旁。没有了杵在两人之间的武器，但丁蛮横地把自己卡进了哥哥的腿间，像是尝到肉味的野兽一样舔弄着维吉尔喉咙里的血肉，新长出来的嫩肉也被他撕扯开来。厚实的舌苔压住了颈动脉，每舔弄一次维吉尔都感到头脑发晕，揪住但丁头发的手也慢慢地松了开来，大脑缺氧让他只能勉强地抓住发丝不至于让手摔到地上。修长的腿被但丁的腰腹撑得大开，被皮裤包裹住的柔软肉唇上传来的是滚烫的压迫感。但丁其实打架打到一半的时候就硬了，现在感觉到快要爆炸的下身贴住一个绵软的地方，逼得他从胸腔里发出一声压抑的低吼，像发情的公狗一样抵住维吉尔的雌穴挺起了腰。湿软的肉唇被轻易地分了开来，暴露出藏在里面的艳红色穴口，还有那枚因为排卵期变得充血肿胀的肉蒂，湿漉漉地贴在皮裤上被来回顶弄。粗粝的摩擦感让维吉尔不由得张开了嘴，从被扯坏的喉咙里发出了意义不明的声音。每次但丁碾过那个敏感的肉核维吉尔的身体都像被电击一样抽动，穴口收缩挤出更多的淫液，弄得他腿间粘腻不堪。下身传来像是鞭打一样的快感让他头昏脑胀，本就错乱的呼吸更加急促了起来，只是几次顶弄就逼得他痉挛着高潮。空落落的肉穴急促地收缩着，渴望有东西可以撑开麻痒的肉壁，顶到最深处再狠狠刺穿他的子宫。

全然不知自己淫乱的哥哥已经被隔着裤子顶出了一次高潮，但丁发出一声不耐的声音，终于不满足于隔着衣物传来的迟钝快感。解扣子那自然是不可能的，两个人的裤子都被他粗鲁地撕了开来。维吉尔从来不知道自己的雌穴被暴露在外会给他带来如此之大的危机感，连颈动脉被利齿擒住都没有让他感到这样的脆弱不安。但丁终于不再撕扯他的伤口，维吉尔在声带愈合之后立刻向混账弟弟怒吼起来，话音未落却变调成了一声急促的呜咽。没有了衣物的阻拦，嵌在他肉缝之间的阴茎突突地跳动着，腿间温热的皮肤几乎要被滚烫的体温烫伤。阴茎被湿软的肉唇包裹住的快感让但丁也控制不住的呻吟起来，顶端的小口兴奋地微微张开吐出了前液，混着维吉尔像是开闸水龙头一样流出来的淫水弄得整个柱身都湿淋淋的。

藏在缝隙里的小口羞涩地开合，牵动两片滑腻的小阴唇亲密地吸吮着粗壮的阴茎，那撩拨人心的微妙快感让但丁红了眼，在那张像要吃人一样的淫嘴间又来回磨了几下，每次龟头碾过绵软的穴口时两人的呼吸都变得愈加粗重。维吉尔呜呜的叫着又在淫核被碾过时高潮了一次，浪潮一般绵连不断的快感让他眼角湿润，尿口微张泄出了一小股透明的潮液，穴口更加急促地吸吮起了频频碾过入口的龟头，就差开口求他快点捅穿自己发骚的肉穴了。

恍惚间他好像听见但丁在他耳边低低的说了一句什么，但是沉浸在像要把他脑子烧焦的快感中的维吉尔没有听清。下一秒他就感到自己下身传来尖利的刺痛，还有内壁被强行撑开的饱胀感。他不由得抓紧了但丁的外套，力道大得指节发白，几乎要把厚实的皮革撕裂开来。初经人事的雌穴被如此突兀的破开让他头脑一片空白，而他亲爱的混账弟弟被他又湿又软的内壁夹得头皮发麻，狠狠挺腰顶开那些紧紧咬住他吸吮的肉芽，撞上了末端柔嫩的小口。维吉尔哽咽了一声，酸胀的子宫被顶得痉挛起来，子宫壁包裹着里面待孕的卵微微收缩，让他更加清晰地意识到自己现在的状况有多么危险。他开口命令但丁把他的孽根拔出去，却因为混杂在其中甜腻的喘息变得毫无威慑性。

但丁像是知道自己做错事的宠物狗一样讨好地舔了舔他喉咙间新生的皮肉，掐住他狭窄的腰骨开始操弄那个淫乱的肉穴。紧紧攀弄在柱身上的嫩肉拖出穴口又被塞回去，微张的子宫口殷切地吸吮着龟头，爽得但丁恨不得把两个卵蛋都一并送进去。维吉尔被他捣桩一样的力道顶得内脏都错位，内里被胡乱搅弄的感觉让他不由得张大了嘴，溺水一般大口地喘着气。但丁被他吃人的肉穴夹得呜呜叫，本来就粗鲁的动作变得愈发无章法，堪堪拔出一点点又急吼吼地捅进去，把尽头那枚弹润的肉环撞得合不拢嘴。龟头凿开了窄小的入口，顶端的小孔激动不已地张开，已经等不及要把满腔浓精射进维吉尔的子宫里。

但丁低头蹭蹭看起来已经被自己操飞了魂的哥哥，舔进他痴痴张开的嘴，亲密地勾住维吉尔微凉的舌头，把他带上哭腔的喘息都吞进了嘴里。本就因为临近产卵微微张开的子宫口根本抵挡不住这样凶猛的攻势，在一次格外凶狠的撞击下终于丢盔弃甲，张开口让无耻的入侵者探进湿腻的肉壶。宫颈被豁开的剧痛让维吉尔全身都紧绷起来，喉咙里发出一声堪比凄惨的尖叫，两条腿在空中毫不章法地蹬了几下，又因为随之而至的高潮绷紧了脚背簌簌地颤抖。

但丁。他抽噎着叫弟弟的名字，他想说自己要被操坏了，又实在开不了口说出这样让人羞耻的话。扩张开来的宫口紧紧的吸咬入侵的龟头，但丁低骂了一声往后微微抽出，又在维吉尔暗暗松了一口气时狠狠地挺腰，整个屌头挤开宫颈结结实实地嵌入了子宫。维吉尔哽噎了一声，微涨的小腹被顶出了一个明显的突起，还在高潮中的下身不受控制地痉挛了起来。小巧的尿口抽搐了几下豁开，透明的潮液混合着金黄的尿液喷溅了出来，把两人本来就乱糟糟的下身弄得更加泥泞不堪。他胡乱地甩着头，持续不断的高潮让他俩眼翻白，脸上被生理性的泪水和嘴角溢出的口水弄得乱七八糟。

被肉道和宫颈全方位咬紧吸吮的感觉让但丁也忍耐不住了，抵住子宫里那枚柔韧的卵就开始射精，腥腻浓厚的精液很快就把它满满地覆盖了起来。感觉到体内注入的温热液体，维吉尔像被配种成功的雌兽一般认命地垂下了头，放任自己的雌穴吸吮那根突突跳动的肉棒，酸胀的尿口张合了几下又泄出一小股不知是潮液还是尿液的液体。但丁在哥哥绵软的小穴里意犹未尽地又抽插了几下，过多的精液从操得合不拢的宫口溢了出来，又被阴茎抹开涂在肉壁上，像是在标记属于自己的地盘。他心满意足地哼哼两声，感觉自己脑袋终于清醒了一些。他抬起身看着自己身下还在微微抽搐的哥哥，把自己还半硬的阴茎从操得红肿的小穴里抽了出来。那张可怜的小嘴受尽了凌虐，随着维吉尔粗重的呼吸微微开合，吃不下的精液缓缓地流了出来。但丁有些着迷地伸手掰开他滑腻柔软的阴唇，用指节揉了揉那枚肿翘的小豆，又用手指捋起一股精液送回到有些松弛的肉穴里。呼吸慢慢平复下来维吉尔安静的有些可疑，被那张淫靡的雌穴吸引的但丁没有注意到他渐渐收紧的拳头。他砸砸嘴正想着要不要给看起来还没吃饱的小嘴再喂一泡精液，眼前忽然一黑，然后就感到自己飞了出去，啪唧一声落地之后又被暴雨一样落下的幻影剑扎了个透心凉。他咳出一口血抬头看向自己哥哥，却只看到一抹蓝色的残影。

被自己弟弟配成种的小母龙落荒而逃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年轻的小孕母一个人揣蛋跑，这咋办呀（操心脸


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小母龙生崽崽

维吉尔恨死但丁了。

闷胀的胸口被束缚得难受，隆起的小腹让他几乎拉不上上衣的拉链。他固执地不愿换衣服，原本就被子宫压迫的内脏无处可去，现下被紧身马甲挤压着只能入侵胸腔的空间，让他呼吸都变得艰难。子宫内的幼崽在贪婪地夺取养分和魔力，他却把自己弄得吃不下东西，挤得扁扁的肠胃根本没法发挥作用，强烈的饥饿感让他像饿红了眼的野兽一般撕杀猎物，刚刚咽下食道的血肉又被他原番不动地吐了出来。日渐稀少的魔力都聚集在了胸口和小腹处，塌陷的奶头变得肿胀，连带着乳晕也变得像硬币一般大，细细的肉裂被微微撑开，像含苞待放的玫瑰一般露出了里面的花蕊。第一次涨奶的奶孔还没法好好张开，紧闭着堵住了里面越积越多的乳汁，涨得维吉尔快要发疯。忍无可忍的他伸手握住自己变得绵软的胸部，试图把那些恼人的液体给挤出来，但是不管他怎么挤弄都没法挤出半滴乳汁，甚至连自己的奶头都扯不出来。

最让他难堪的是孕期高涨的性欲。他只是试着挤了挤敏感的乳晕，下身的小穴就翕动着吐出粘腻的淫液。两片大阴唇变得更加肥厚艳红，微微分开露出肿胀的阴蒂，敏感无比的淫豆让他每一个动作都小心翼翼，他实在不想在猎杀恶魔的时候被磨到高潮。有时候他被下身麻痒的肉穴弄到忍无可忍，抱着纯属解决生理问题的决心狠狠掐住自己肿翘的阴蒂，又用手指撑开蠕动的肉壁，徒劳地试图满足自己空虚的雌穴。只可惜不管他抖着腿潮吹多少次，那张不知餍足的淫嘴还是不断地流着水，渴望再一次被粗壮的肉屌填满。他的身体已经食髓知味，单纯的自慰已经不能再满足他，而造成他这样窘态的罪魁祸首却逍遥在外，现在大概摊在椅子上悠闲地吃着垃圾食品。

啊…他真的恨死但丁了。他的混账弟弟嗅出了他的排卵期，像发情的公狗一样急吼吼扑倒他往他肚子里灌精，而且还一发就中，怕是要把他气死。天知道他从来都没有做过怀孕的心理准备，也从来没有打算为任何人生下后代，现下出现了这样的意外，即使是他也感到有些不知所措。他不止一次盯着自己日渐圆润的小腹出神，五指握紧阎魔刀又慢慢松开，潜意识里有一些狠毒的念想呼之欲出，却又被他压了下去。

还不到时候，他默默地想。

至于什么才算到时候，他自己也不知道。

就这样日子慢慢地过去，不管被涨到快要爆裂的乳腺和无尽的饥饿感怎样折磨，他还是下不了狠手剖开自己的肚子把折磨他的东西给扯出来。

这里面的原因他不愿意去细想。

  
  
  


终于有一天他怎样都没法扣上自己的上衣，狠命按压肚子的手被里面的东西狠狠地踹了一脚。这一下踢得可狠，撑得薄薄的子宫壁差点破掉，剧烈的疼痛让他捂住腹部蜷缩了起来。幼崽在他肚子里躁动，对自己的妈咪表达不满，本来就娇小的子宫又被他从外面压迫，挤得它非常不舒服。维吉尔喘着气缓了一会儿才慢慢直起身体，捂住腹部的手隔着肚皮感到了下面的动作，这让他感觉有些恶心。年轻的他不知道该怎样面对身体里孕育的生命，现在却连自欺欺人都无法再做到。

眼角感觉有些发酸，但那一定是他的错觉。他默默地拢住了自己的外套，好歹遮住自己饱胀的乳房和隆起的孕肚，不至于招来不怀好意的视线。现在的他已经连魔人状态都没法保持，这种软弱感他已经很久没有经历过。有很多恶魔闻出了孕母香甜的气息，像发了疯一样扑向他，布满獠牙的嘴不停地流着涎液，狰狞丑陋的阴茎伸出肉鞘，即使被他砍下头颅也不见疲软，有的甚至在死亡的瞬间射他一身腥臭的精液。现在连人类都开始找他麻烦了，好色的混混尾随他到小巷里，只可惜无知的男人们不明白怀孕的母猫也是不好惹的，大部分都死在了他的刀下。

维吉尔不喜欢杀人，但他对此也并不排斥。只是事后处理起来有些麻烦罢了，毕竟人类可不像恶魔那样爹不疼娘不爱，死了都没人收尸。为此他不得不四处奔波，无法在同一个地方待上太久，街头的谣言和警察的追踪都太过麻烦。

也好，本来他也没有打算在哪里安身，即使肚子里养育了一个新的生命，他也不会停下追寻父亲力量的脚步。

  
  
  


当维吉尔到达一个叫做Fortuna的小镇时，他的肚子已经大到无法掩饰的地步了。窄小的盆腔无法好好容纳胎儿，盆骨被硬生生撑开，每走一步路都是钻心的疼痛。他脚步虚浮地从偷渡的游轮上走下来，拖着沉重的身体找到一间堆放货物的仓库，一直走到最深处才靠着角落的墙壁坐了下来。他不知道自己离生产还有多久，他只知道现在的他除了躲起来等待之外别无选择。好消息是这个仓库似乎处于半废弃的状态，除了内容不明的巨大木箱以外什么都没有，甚至连电力都没有接通。他默默地抱紧了阎魔刀，身后的墙壁提供了聊胜于无的安全感，忍耐着全身上下的酸痛感闭上了眼睛。

昏暗的空间让他失去了时间的概念。身体的不适感变成了背景音，肚子里的幼崽动得愈发频繁，看样子完全没有被妈咪糟糕的状况影响。他已经很久没有吃过东西了。一般情况下来说他是不需要进食的，可现在体内多了一个无底洞一般的存在，像菟丝草一般紧紧攀住他夺取养分，只出不进的状态让他身体变得十分虚弱。他不知道自己还能等多久，也不知道自己有没有力气去完成生产，若是不能的话他又该怎么办。他沉默地低头看着自己肿胀得像女人一样的乳房和撑到几乎透明的孕肚，冷漠的眼神仿佛在看不属于自己的身体。偶尔肚皮随着幼崽的动作鼓起，他的手指微微抽动，想要覆上肚子安抚胎儿的本能被他狠狠压下，握紧的手指节发白。让它活到现在已经是他最大限度的让步，即使他每分每秒都在后悔自己的决定；他可不是什么慈母良妇，让他去摸着肚子对着里面的孩子唱安眠曲之类的事情是绝对不可能发生的。

他不知道自己在黑暗中坐了多久，也许是几天，也许是几周，也许已经过了几个月，他也不是很清楚。在确认过这个仓库是真的处于废弃状态之后，他的身体就进入了休眠状态，过低的能量让他无法再保持清醒。终于有一天他被肚子里传来的抽动惊醒，有一股热流从雌穴里流淌了出来。他眨了眨自己沉重的眼皮，长久的休眠让他反应有些迟钝，一时有些不明白自己为什么醒了过来。

第二次宫缩就没有那么好过了，尖锐的疼痛在体内炸开，他不由得绷紧了身体低吟了一声。体内传来的悸动催促着他解开碍事的衣物，露出了熟肿的雌穴。很快带着血丝的羊水就在他身下积了小小的一滩，越来越频繁的宫缩痛得他脸色发白，身体顺着墙壁慢慢地滑了下来。过于窄小的宫颈艰难地张开，平常紧致地连手指都吃不下的宫口现下被从里面撑开，随着他粗重的呼吸微微张合，慢慢地绽放开来。承担着重负的子宫剧烈地痉挛着，努力推挤里面成熟的果实，催促着它离开母亲已经不堪重负的身体。

维吉尔从来没有体验过这样强烈的痛楚。每一次宫缩他都有子宫已经在体内炸裂开来的错觉，像熟过头的石榴一般裂开了皮，里面鲜红的果粒散落一地。绵延不绝的剧痛让他像走投无路的困兽一般嘶吼着，拼命地想要把体内的异物推挤出去，甚至用手狠狠按压自己隆起的孕肚，一股股浑浊的液体从穴口喷溅出来。原本肉嘟嘟的圆润宫颈现下被撑成了薄薄的肉环，露出了幼崽的头顶；只是到了这一步，不管维吉尔多努力推挤，它都没法再动一寸。胎儿的头颅卡在他过于狭窄的盆腔，除非他掰开自己的盆骨，否则这个孩子他是不可能生的下来了。

此时的维吉尔已经经历了数个小时的生产，他的全身都被汗水打湿，在仿佛无止尽的疼痛中痛苦地呜咽，捂住腹部的双手还在徒劳地按压着，只可惜那只是无用功罢了。他的身体再也没有多余的能量去生产，宫缩也慢慢地变少，他的子宫似乎已经放弃了努力。他有些无神的双眼看着裂开的天花板，有一股窒息般的绝望感在侵蚀他混乱的大脑。他的双手无力地从腹部滑下，落在地上碰到了一直安静躺在他身旁的阎魔刀。轻浅的呼吸微微一滞，他看向自己的爱刀，魔器发出了细小的嗡鸣声，仿佛在安抚自己的主人。

体内不自然的安静让他明白留给自己的时间不多了。他吐出一口闷在胸口的浊气，拾起爱刀拔刀出鞘，冷冽的刀光刺得他微微眯眼。过长的日本刀被他徒手握住，鲜血顺着刀身慢慢地流了下来。刀尖抵住了隆起的孕肚，他深吸了一口气划开了薄薄的皮肤，一层一层绽开的皮肉一点点露出了里面粉色的子宫。冰冷的刀尖随着他的手细细地颤抖，他不敢划得太深，只能缓慢小心地拉出一条血缝，从子宫顶部一直到宫颈。每划一寸他的手都抖得愈发厉害，等到底端时他已经几乎握不住刀刃，被血染红的魔器哐啷一声掉在水泥地上，而他则用鲜血淋漓的手握住自己柔韧的子宫壁，硬生生剥开了自己的产腔。浓厚的鲜血呼呼地冒了出来，很快他就因为失血过多感到眩晕。他咬咬牙咽下喉咙里上涌的酸水，探进自己大敞的子宫，试图挖出里面的幼崽。剧烈颤抖的手指抓不住被血弄得滑溜溜的孩子，而他的意识已经在渐渐飘离。失去意识前他似乎看到有一只湛蓝的小小魔爪从体内伸了出来，替代他慢慢滑出的手撑住了试图愈合的肚皮。

  
  
  


再一次醒来时他听见了令人发指的划拉声。他不知道自己昏迷了多久；伸手摸了摸自己的腹部，已经变回了以前的平滑。胸口传来细微的拉扯感，他看向自己的胸前，那里趴着一个白发的婴孩，此时正叼着他的奶头欢快地吸着奶。小小的手按压着他绵软的胸肌，力气大得把乳房都挤得变形。看样子这孩子一点都没有被他的难产影响。有一股怒气升了上来，但是胸口的淤痛终于得到缓解又让他十分舒畅，最终只是哼了一声由着它去了。

尖利的划拉声又响了起来。维吉尔警惕地环顾四周，空气中弥漫着血腥味和羊水的腥腻味，仓库里除了那些足有两人高的巨大木箱以外还是什么都没有。他单手托住胸口的孩子，另一只手握紧阎魔刀慢慢地直起了身。散落的衣物重新穿回了身上，他揪着胸口的幼崽想要把它扯下来，但它固执地不肯松口，把他的奶头扯成细细一条都不放弃。他只好暂时放弃扣上上衣的打算抱着它站起了身。

仿佛指甲在黑板上划拉一般的刺耳声音越来越响，连带着还有哐啷哐啷的撞击声。有木箱开始左右晃动，也不知道里面装了什么东西。他眯了眯眼，看样子自己是来对了地方。会如此崇尚恶魔的地方不可能没有鬼，也许在这里他能找到一些线索。习惯性想要拔刀的手动了动，又想起自己身上还扒着一个小崽子，怎么说也不适合战斗。这些木箱也不知道在这里放了多久，里面的东西应该是被血腥味给激活了，发出了咕噜噜的低吼声。视线在木箱和幼崽间来回数次，他决定把怀里麻烦的存在先解决掉，再回来一探究尽。这些箱子也不知道用了什么材料，竟然可以关得住恶魔，看起来它们一时半会也出不来。即使出来了，它们也无处可去，被水环绕的小岛除了渡轮以外没有任何和外界相连的渠道，而维吉尔是不可能放过一群已经记住他的味道的恶魔的。

靠近仓库门口时他看见有一个箱子上搭着一块宽大破旧的布，顺手拿走披在了身上，遮住了袒露的胸乳和还在吸着奶的孩子。魔力终于从腹部扩散到四肢，沉重的身体再次变得灵活轻盈，让他的心情也变得舒畅起来。胸前的幼崽吸空了左边的乳房，扁了扁嘴抓住了右边还涨得满满当当的奶头，贪婪的样子活像一只饿鬼。维吉尔乐得让它吸走那些恼人的母乳，就当是他送给孩子的最后一顿晚餐了。

披着破烂麻布的身影在繁市里穿过，不起眼的装束让他避开了人们探寻的眼神。年轻人最终在教堂的门口停下了脚步，里面传来孩童们稚嫩的话语声，和女性温柔的低语。他解开斗篷的前摆，胸前的孩子已经睡着了，口水从微张的小嘴流出来，混着下巴上的奶渍看起来脏兮兮的。柔软的白发被干涸的血块弄得打结，赤裸的皮肤上也还沾染着血迹。

维吉尔内心有些复杂。他伸手想要把孩子头顶上的血块清理掉，又慢慢地收回了手。他不会去找人类借宿，也不会特意去寻找适合给刚出生的孩子吃的食物，这些都不是他愿意去做的事情。他要走的路不能有任何让他分心的东西，就算是他自己的孩子。或者说正因为是他的血肉，所以他必须遗弃它。

破旧的麻布被他从下摆撕下一块，草草地裹住沉睡的孩子，放在了教堂的门口。他伸手敲了敲门，在听到应声时闪身离开。也许是察觉到属于母亲的气息在迅速远去，稚嫩的小脸皱了皱，从出生到现在第一次哭了起来。

已经远去的维吉尔并没有听见它呼唤自己的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉有点少呜呜呜


End file.
